striketoincineratefandomcom-20200213-history
Molly McManus
Molly Wong (nee McManus) Molly was originally the daughter of Lenore and Scott McManus, and fraternal twin sister to Mona. Her older brothers are Jackie and Flynn, and younger sister is Rhiannon. They are descendants of Rook and Sophie, and she is the child who has inherited most of her parents negative traits. She is married to Makatel Wong, and has three children with him, Lola, Feng and Siobhan. Molly Wong (Prime) Molly Wong is Lenore and Scott's fourth child. Though they had trouble conceiving for years, Molly has an older fraternal twin named Mona. While Mona exhibits very few signs of mental illness, Molly exhibits almost all of the ones her parents did, including Lenore's mental instability and ability to rationalize anything, and Scott's 'berserker' traits. Scott gave Molly training to attempt to curb it, along with her older brothers. Molly soon turned to a life of crime, meeting Makatel Wong. As a deniable asset to the Council, she assassinated her own twin sister in a misguided attempt to create instability within the Drell royal family (as Mona was married to a drell prince named Connor). She killed her violently, and Makatel turned her over to the police in disgust. As a prisoner with a life sentence, she participated in The Game, and befriended The Black Baron's brother, Malik. While an extremely popular contestant and rumored to be his paramour (untrue, as they were not at all attracted to each other), Molly enjoyed some infamy. She was once saved by The Impaler, not knowing he was her older brother, Flynn. After she was released, she found Makatel, intending to kill him, but they reconciled. She and Malik lost contact after she got back together with Makatel and Malik married Jordan. Molly was less than pleased to discover she was pregnant, and blamed Makatel for it. She eventually became more at ease with it, but was disappointed that Lola showed no signs of aggression and preferred to be studios. She was significantly closer to her son, Feng, and her (adopted) granddaughter, Ada. Her exact quote about her pregnancy with Siobhan is "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" She is less than appreciative of her husband, often being racist to him and referring to him as a "chink" and claiming that Chinese is a "made up language". Despite the frustration it causes, they have a good marriage. When her ancestor, Rook, was revived, she quickly became his favorite descendant for her alcohol abuse, cursing, temper and racism--essentially, he was proud that she inherited all of the stereotypical negative traits about the Irish. Molly Wong (Theta) Molly Wong (Alpha) Molly is Rook and Sophie's daughter, although still Rook's favorite and still married to Makatel. She never made an attempt on Mona's life. During the Black Lantern invasion, BL Molly killed Rook and tortured Sophie, making her choose who she would kill next: Jackie or Flynn (she assumed that BL Carlos had killed Rhiannon, although she also knew that Sophie favored her sons over her daughters). Smirking Owl (Metal Gear Universe) Molly grew up in Ireland, with her parents and four siblings. When her father, Scott, was killed by the IRA, her mother, Lenore, suffered a mental breakdown and began killing her children, reasoning that what the IRA would do was worse. While she was killing her youngest daughter, Molly covered herself in her twin sister's blood and played dead. Before Lenore killed herself, she remarked that Molly was always smirking, even though Molly had tried to keep her face straight. Molly developed severe PTSD because of this and was recruited into the Beauty and the Beast unit. She served as a sniper and her suit was capable of limited flight. She was also talented with knives in close quarters. She was killed by Solid Snake (Nicoli), after he broke out of the delusions of her posing for pictures. Unlike the others, her mask did not fully cover her face, so that she could be seen smirking. She did, occassionally give arrogant taunts. Trivia Molly (and Makatel)'s theme song is 'Kyoto' by Skrillex ft. Sirah. Her favorite child is Feng, and Ada is her favorite grandchild. Despite this, she isn't a fan of Duchess, who is most often paired with Feng.